


The Driver

by OrangeyApples



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Inspired by Music, M/M, don't trust kags with your car
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 16:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14773140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrangeyApples/pseuds/OrangeyApples
Summary: I stole your keys, cause you stole my heart; it seems like a fair trade to me...In which Kageyama Tobio has a hard time handling feelings.





	The Driver

**Author's Note:**

> This was a little one-shot for a community challenge! It was inspired by the song The Driver by Savlonic, so feel free to look it up. Just a simple little one-shot I thought I'd upload. I'm a little self conscious about how I wrote Kageyama so I apologize for anything out of character there. Please enjoy!

The car had the combined smell of a greasy fast food place and the pine tree air freshener that had been hastily hung around the rear view mirror. To Kageyama Tobio, it kinda felt like he was walking through a forest with a large order of fries in his hand. Did Yamaguchi like going to work in this smell?

The thought of the brunette tightened his grip on the steering wheel as his stomach churned. Was this how Hinata felt when he got nervous before every game? Every time Kageyama thought about his freckled classmate, or even just saw him, his stomach seemed to twist like that. It made his heart beat faster too, like he was stuck in a make or break moment in a volleyball game. Needless to say, it was a very uncomfortable combination that made concentration pretty much impossible.

The solution? Drive away in the early hours of the morning to hopefully get some peace of mind, of course.

Kageyama watched the marker on the speedometer tick a little further to the right as he pressed a little harder on the gas pedal. Taking a deep breath, it wasn’t hard to clear his mind in the unfamiliar car. He hadn’t been able to buy his own, but he’d gotten his license so he could drive others’ around. Where he was driving, though, he wasn’t quite sure yet. It was just enough to be on his own at the moment, especially after the study session last night.

He wasn’t entirely sure why he’d ended up sleeping over on Yamaguchi’s couch last night. Vaguely he remembered his classmate talking about a nasty storm rolling in that night, and about how he’d feel bad if Kageyama were to walk home in such weather. If he had walked home, though, he wouldn’t have realized that the freckled boy didn’t smell like french fries all the time. Actually, he’d smelled really good that night. Good enough to make Kageyama want to lean in and just kinda...smell his neck a little, maybe—

The shrill ring of his phone, combined with the buzz it made in the cup holder, brought the guilty driver back into the present with a start. He fumbled with his phone, and was slightly surprised to see the name on the screen. Huh, he thought he’d be asleep at this hour...

Kageyama answered the call before he could think about it, bringing the speaker to his ear. He hadn’t thought of what he’d say; fortunately he didn’t even get the chance to stumble on his words. Before he could even say anything, he was met with a burst of anxious chatter.

“—geyama!! Oh thank god, you’re okay. Or, alive at least. You’re not hurt or anything? You didn’t get captured, did you?! No one broke into the apartment, anyways...did someone snatch you up when you left to get breakfast or something? You...” There was a pause in the stream of babble where he seemed to hear a terrified gasp. “You...ARE Kageyama, r-right? Or, did you find this phone on the side of the road—“

“It’s me, Kageyama,” said the driver, interrupting the other. “I’m okay. Just driving.” On the other end of the line, Yamaguchi gave a sigh of relief.

“Oh thank god. For a moment I thought you were in trouble...I thought you walked to my place though? What are you—“

The sentence trailed off abruptly. Did Yamaguchi notice the lack of keys by the front door?

“You...took my car?”

Kageyama gave a tiny flinch at the sound of surprise in the other’s voice. “Uh...yeah. Sorry.”

“If you needed a ride, you could’ve just asked me, you know.” This was followed by a yawn, and for a moment the raven haired boy saw a vision of his classmate. After the scare, he was probably still half asleep, wandering around the apartment with bedridden hair. He probably hadn’t changed out of the Pikachu shirt and light green shorts he’d been wearing last night. The way his face looked so soft right after he woke up was something that had Kageyama oddly transfixed. He’d only started to notice it during their last training camp, but he definitely hadn’t stopped. And the sound of his yawn...did he always have to sound that cute?

The signature hum that followed Yamaguchi’s said yawn sent a shiver down the driver’s spine.

“I just...needed to get away for a bit,” said Kageyama, all excuses having escaped his mind. “To uh, clear my head.”

“Oh...kay.” There was something of a puzzled note to Yamaguchi’s voice. “Well, I don’t know where you’re planning on going without your wallet. Not to mention I need to fill up my gas tank...” At this the raven haired boy glanced at the fuel gage. Precariously close to empty. “You could get stranded out there, you know? Without pants, too!”

“Pants?”

“Yeah, I think you left them on my living room floor. With your shoes...” There was another pause. “You’re not, sitting bare-ass in my car, are you? Please say you’re not, that would be so—“

“I’m not.” To be sure, he chanced a look at his lap. “I’m wearing my underwear.”

“Okay, good,” said Yamaguchi. There was silence on the other end, which was interrupted only by a faint laugh. “I guess I really scared you off last night, didn’t I? If you left half your stuff here.”

The melancholy in his voice was pretty soft, but it still made Kageyama grip the steering wheel until his knuckles turned white. Oh. He didn’t like how that made him feel at all. At the same time, though, his words were getting stuck in his throat for a change. How was he supposed to explain that he wasn’t scared of Yamaguchi, just of how he made him feel? Just this was creating unfamiliar butterflies, causing them to flutter up his throat...

“I—“

“Sorry, that was a, uh...rhetorical question.” The freckled student cleared his throat, sounding a little more brief. “Don’t worry about it, okay? Look, I can get your stuff back to you, since you’re...probably not gonna make it back to my place. If you tell me where you end up, we can meet there and...yeah. Sound good?”

“Sounds good,” echoed the guilty driver, only able to repeat Yamaguchi’s words back to him in the moment.

—-

The sun had started to peek over the hills when Yamaguchi finally found Kageyama and his car. The golden rays made his grey vehicle glow, making it seem much more ethereal than the barely reliable piece of junk that it really was. It seemed that the remaining fuel had brought him to a little resting station on the side of the road; convenient for picnics, but not much else.

“So, he walked out the door without pants OR shoes?” The freckled student heard Tsukishima scoff as he took his helmet off. “Wow, you really know how to pick the smart ones, huh.”

“Well, at least he doesn’t drive a motorcycle,” said Yamaguchi, shaking his hair out a little. He shot his friend — and ride — a sweet smile as the blonde just scowled.

“Whatever. You should get going; your little King awaits you.”

With a little wave he watched as Tsukki drove off after securing the extra helmet. He took a deep breath, readjusting the bag he’d packed before approaching the car. He could see his classmate in the driver’s seat, hands still on the wheel like he was ready to drive off again at any moment. If only the gas tank wasn’t empty.

The closer he got, Yamaguchi noticed the wind blown look to Kageyama’s typically neat hair. It made him look even more hopeless as he held a staring contest with the sunrise. A telltale glance in the freckled boy’s direction was enough of an acknowledgement that he needed to carefully approach the car from the passenger side, smiling a little.

“Hey.” Blue eyes darted back to meet his gaze as Kageyama jumped a little anyways. Was he expecting Yamaguchi to just stand there in silence? After a moment the setter looked back in front of him.

“Hey,” he repeated. The steering wheel seemed to creak a little as his grip tightened. Why was he so on edge? Was he nervous he might get a scolding for taking the car without asking? With a full tank of gas he might’ve been able to run away with it, but Yamaguchi had faith that he wouldn’t actually take it if he had the chance. Either way, though, he was actually grateful for Kageyama’s ignorance of anything that wasn’t volleyball.

Hesitantly Yamaguchi pointed to the lock on the passenger door. “Ah, do you think you could, uh...?” God, it was weird asking to get into your own car.

“Huh? Oh.” Kageyama glanced back at the freckled boy before unlocking the door with a simple click. He watched as the other gently shoved his stuff to the floorboard to clear a place for him to sit. He didn’t remember his car being this dirty, mused Yamaguchi as he nudged a calculus textbook further away from him.

Carefully he set the backpack in his lap, unzipping it. The sound seemed to fill the quiet car, followed by his own careful voice.

“I wonder how far you would’ve gotten like that, if you weren’t running on empty,” joked the brunette. “Without your wallet, or your...pants...”

The joke, an attempt to lighten the mood, seemed to just make it worse. Kageyama looked back at his classmate, brow furrowing. Was it not funny? Was he actually considering the question? If the windows hadn’t been rolled down, Yamaguchi probably would’ve died in the awkward air.

“Probably as far as a tank of gas would take me,” the setter decided with a nod. So, he’d been doing the latter. After quietly agreeing with his logic, Yamaguchi slumped a little in his seat.

What was he doing, anyways? He didn’t think it would be so hard to talk to Kageyama. He was supposed to be over this whole overthinking thing he’d done in high school, he was supposed to have the courage of a budding college student. And yet...here he was, suffocating in a cloud of self-doubt, in the passenger seat of his own car while the first rays of morning blinded him. With a sigh he closed his eyes, hugging the bag tighter to his chest.

He was probably reading into last night way too much.

“Hey, uh...” His voice seemed louder than expected when he finally spoke up. “About last night, I...I just wanna say that I’m, sorry. I guess I got a little, um, carried away? It just — I didn’t think you’d, do something like that, not with me at least, and I —“

When he got the courage to look up at Kageyama, he was surprised to find the other leaning in so close. There wasn’t much time to do anything when the distance was closed with a sudden kiss. As hands cupped his freckled cheeks, Yamaguchi found himself traveling back to the night before. Or, at least to the same feelings — how everything seemed to buzz when he felt Kageyama’s lips on him (they felt softer against his lips than on his neck), how warm he felt under the other’s touch, how he sort of just...melted in that moment.

He’d just started to give into the kiss a bit when Kageyama pulled away, leaving him to lurch forward a little. With a start his eyes fluttered open. He blinked at the silhouette of the boy across from him, who seemed to be watching him intently. His expression changed a little as he realized what he’d done, hands dropping from Yamaguchi’s face.

“I’ve been — wanting to do that for a while.”

In the stunned silence that followed, there came giggles. They were as involuntary and as choppy as hiccups, breaking the tension better than any joke could. Yamaguchi felt a few tears drying in the breeze as he let out a few snorts in his fit.

“How was that funny?” he heard Kageyama ask. Peering up at the other he could see confusion furrowed in his brow as he stared at the spectacle. Yeah, that probably wasn’t the best reaction after being kissed.

“Sorry...sorry.” With a few gasping breaths Yamaguchi reduced his laughter to a few chuckles, wiping his cheeks. “It’s just...here I was, thinking you felt — disgusted or something after what we did last night. I mean, it was really just kissing, but you left so suddenly, half naked at that, this morning, so I thought you regretted it or nothing. Then you just kissed me and...I guess I just saw how ridiculous that was.”

“I wasn’t disgusted,” Kageyama said. Looking up at him, Yamaguchi could see him turn serious, but...hesitant? Was he embarrassed? “Actually, I left because I was thinking about that...I was thinking about you a lot. And it was, weird.”

The setter’s demeanor betrayed a strange sort of vulnerable state, one that Yamaguchi hadn’t seen before. He watched as Kageyama gave a frustrated sigh, looking back in front of him.

“See, how it used to be was...all my life I only ever really thought volleyball. Up until a few months ago. Then it turned into volleyball, and...and you. Like, how you like to put your hair up when you focus, or what you wear to class, or the way you smell...and I just don’t get it. It’s never really happened before. I guess I got scared? So I left.”

Scared? Yamaguchi’s eyes widened a little before he brought his gaze to the view in front of them too. It was a pretty nice scene for a first kiss. Well, maybe not a first, but their first actual kiss. He hadn’t actually considered the thought that there were things out there that scared Kageyama. The fact that feelings were his main fear was...a little surprising.

“I’m not really an expert in this,” began the freckled passenger carefully, “but...it kinda sounds like you have a case of the like-likes. You know, a crush?” (This was added after the dubious look Kageyama gave him.) “Though, I’m pretty surprised you haven’t had one before now.”

The ravenette shrugged. “I guess I was preoccupied.” A severe understatement. “But...it’s normal, right? To feel like this?”

“Totally normal.” Yamaguchi gave a solemn nod. “Usually when you have a crush, it’s a good idea to confess your feelings and stuff. Uh...generally speaking, anyways. Stealing someone’s car and driving it around in your underwear isn’t really the best way to do it, I don’t think — not like I really have a lot of experience — but...it works.”

Kageyama hummed a little, mirroring his classmate’s nod. “So...what do you do after you confess?” He really was helpless outside of volleyball, huh.

“Well...usually, if things go well, you go do something with your crush,” said Yamaguchi, a little smile easing its way onto his face. “Like a date? Getting something to eat, seeing a movie...”

“Yeah, yeah, breakfast sounds good.” The prospect of food seemed to relax Kageyama a little. He looked back at his passenger, only to blink a little. “Uh...how are we getting breakfast, though?”

This got another chuckle as Yamaguchi rummaged in the backpack. “First we need to get more fuel. Fortunately, the nearest gas station is about a thirty minute walk from here, according to my phone. You, uh — probably want these back, though, for the walk.”

Kageyama paused in opening the car door, looking back at the other. The pair of jeans hit him square in the face. Soon after his stunned expression turned into a look of realization as he took said pants, hurrying to pull them on. He murmured a thank you as the freckled passenger handed his shoes over too.

“And, ah...”

Blue eyes locked onto a familiar wallet as Yamaguchi dangled it in front of him, mischief in his grin.

“I hope you don’t mind paying for this little trip?”


End file.
